the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis meets Hen
Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' Why' hello! I am a Jekyll, but because our surname is indicative of type, I go by Hen. It's best to avoid confusion when possible. I'm afraid I may not be of much assistance in this matter, as my "other half" tends to be disagreeable and seldom makes himself known around these parts. If there is anything else you ( he?) need(s), don't hesitate to ask! Jekyll1886: "'Hen', is it? Feel free to call me 'Lewis', then--or 'Lew', if you prefer," Weir answered, pleased to finally meet a "Dr. Jekyll" of any stripe. He couldn't suppress a smile as he shook the man's hand. "Really, I'd be happy for any data at all...assuming you have the time, of course. What is your field of study, by the by?" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen firmly takes the man's hand, returning his handshake with equal confidence. He beams warmly at Lewis, his brown eyes twinkling with an air of amusement. ) I work in Biochemistry and in Biology as one of the doctors here. I have a small background in psychology but I think that ought be left to the pros. We don't want to be splitting every ego in two now do we? ( He winks. ) May I ask what fields you pursue? Jekyll1886: "I do have some medical training," he replied. "But my primary field of study is transcendental metaphysics, particularly as it relates to the human soul. Jekylls and Hydes provide a wonderful opportunity to gather more data and test my theories. And, more to the point," he added, "I think I can help here at the Society. I understand you've a Hyde or two under your roof who are causing problems for the other lodgers--and for themselves. One of them is apparently dangerous enough that Mr. Utterpun's friend pulled him back to their dimension rather than leave him in what he felt was harm's way." He shook his head. "Regrettable, that. But I can probably ameliorate some future damage, if you'll allow me to give it a go," he suggested. "What do you say?" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): It's a delightful idea, but I'm afraid the decision is not entirely mine. ( He glances suspiciously up to the office before returning his warm gaze to Lewis. ) One of them is in my care and aside from a few incidents, she's well managed. I do not have power of attorney over the others, however. There may be some hosts who do not wish to receive intervention with their Hydes ( He steps aside, allowing fuller access to the foyer. ) Nevertheless, your service is much needed and I will assist you in any way I can. Jekyll1886: "I do appreciate it," returns Lewis warmly. "And, naturally, I'd have to clear everything with the 'Powers That Be', as it were. I agree that the relatively harmless Hydes can be left to their own devices; if they're dealing with their condition well enough without aid, who am I to judge? I simply wish to help in any way I can. I look forward to working with you." Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): And I look forward to helping you bring safety back to our humble abode- ( An explosion sounds in the distance. Several Lodgers run across the balcony, the tails of their coats singed ) -as safe as we were at least Jekyll1886: Weir startles at the initial explosion, then laughs. "At least it won't be dull, apparently." He smiles at Hen. "Thank you. And now I suppose I ought to get going," he apologizes. "I've a meeting with one of those 'Powers' we spoke of, and I doubt he'd like it if I showed up late." Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Well then step lively! Come find me if you get lost. Jekyll1886: "Will do. Goodbye." Obtained From Lewis Weir Intro Lewis RP contd Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces